


'Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got don't you know

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, OT7, Omega Lucas, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, i said what i said, xuxi has a tiny cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Omega Xuxi just wants to wear pretty lingerie but thinks he is too big for it...in fact he just thinks he's too big in general:Enter Alpha Ten, who brings home a gift and a lap ready for his big little omega to sit on
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	'Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got don't you know

Lucas stood in the doorway, staring at Xiaojun while he tried on his most recent set of lingerie. Dejun kept twirling around, looking at his reflection from different angles.

“What do you think?” he asked once he turned to Lucas.

“Looks beautiful, Xiao…” Lucas couldn’t lie. The way the lacy panties hugged his figure, how the top flowed so delicately, how the white of the fabric matched so beautifully with his skin. He looked like an angel. Beautiful. Ethereal. Small and cute, just like an omega should be. Everything Lucas was not.

Lucas was big, his muscles toned, strong enough to pick up any of the alphas and he towered above all of them. At a first look no one would say he was an omega, not until the sweet scent of strawberries and whipped cream filled the room.

“What is it, Xuxi?” Xiaojun got closer to Lucas, one hand petting Yukhei’s arm. Dejun could read the little tinge of sadness in his eyes. Lucas simply shook his head and tried to put a smile on his face again, only to manage to make himself look sadder. “Please? You look sad, what’s wrong?” Dejun’s hands were now holding onto Xuxi’s hips as his thumbs drew circles on the tanned skin.

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid…” Lucas planned on leaving it at that but one stern look from Xiaojun had his mouth moving again. “I just wanted to look pretty like you and Yangie…”

“But…you are pretty!”

“No, I’m not…’m too big for an omega” Lucas mumbled. “None of the alphas has ever given me pretty gifts like they give you two” he continued, playing with the strap on Dejun’s shoulder.

Dejun’s eyes followed Xuxi’s hands to his shoulder and as he watched his fingers gently toying with the fabric, his brain made the connection.

“Xuxi…would you like to wear lingerie?” Lucas nodded shyly, his eyes never meeting with Dejun’s. Xiaojun picked Xuxi’s hand before turning back into the room, pulling Lucas with him. “Come on, let’s find you something pretty…”

As the minutes passed and the pile of lingerie on the ground grew bigger, Xuxi’s spirits kept on deflating.

“I like tighter clothes, that’s the problem…let me call Yangie!” Dejun frantically said as he left the room, leaving Lucas standing in front of the mirror, a pair of champagne colored panties digging painfully into his skin. A few more minutes passed until Xiaojun returned with Hendery and Yangyang in tow, the youngest carrying his biggest sets in his arms.

“Let’s try again! Take those off and try on…huh, these ones!” Yangyang said as he rummaged through the lingerie he had brought, pulling out some red velvet panties with lace trimmings. They seemed to be bigger than any pair Xiaojun owned and that got all the boys excited…until Xuxi put them on and it was clear they weren’t going to fit either.

The originally sweet strawberry scent was now turning sour as Xuxi got sadder. They had tried all the pieces Yangayang had brought in but none of them worked.

“Don’t be upset, baby…let’s get your measurements and we’ll buy some online, what do you think?” Hendery approached Lucas who was now dejectedly sitting on the bed, head hung low. He sat next to him as he ran his fingers through his hair softly, letting his calm beta aura surround Xuxi as he waited for him to reply.

After some coaxing with soft words and softer touches from the other boys, Lucas finally agreed to let them measure him. He stood up and let Dejun and Yangyang move his body around, measuring him with the tape Hendery had brought in.

“Let me write it down so we don’t forget…” Hendery pulled out his phone and started to type down the numbers Dejun and Yangyang kept shouting at him.

Lucas was feeling a little less upset by the time they had finished fussing over him with the measuring tape, their love for him evident in the way they showered him in compliments or how Dejun’s fingers ran softly over his skin or even how Yangyang would leave small kisses to the space between his shoulder blades whenever he passed behind him. But there was stil that cloud of self doubt as they sat comfortably with their backs against the wall on Dejun’s bed, looking at different websites on Yangyang’s laptop. All the models were tiny omegas, their bodies much closer to Dejun’s and Yangyang’s than his own. This wasn’t going to work. They weren’t going to find anything that fit him, they should just give up.

They were still looking when they heard the front door open and then close and a minute later Ten was in the doorway staring lovingly at his pack members, much like Lucas had been staring at Dejun a couple of hours before.

“I heard you were upset, baby…” Ten was now standing right in front of Lucas. When Lucas didn’t look up, Ten held onto his chin and softly tilted his face up. “Oh puppy…your heat is close, isn’t it?” Lucas just nodded, his eyes fluttering shut when Ten started to run his fingers through his hair. “You always get more sensitive around it…but it’s okay, I’m here, puppy. Come with me…alpha’s got you a gift” Xuxi’s eyes snapped open at the mention of a gift. He never got gifts! What could it be?

Ten grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They left the bedroom and crossed the hallway, Dejun, Yangyang and Hendery right behind them and finally Ten led him to their livingroom. The first thing Xuxi saw was the rectangular, not very high box sitting in the middle of the coffee table. It was baby blue and on the top there was a white bow decorated with a very intricate glittery pattern.

“Go ahead, open it…” Ten said once Lucas looked in his direction. Xuxi excitedly lifted the top of the box and gasped once he saw his gift. Inside the box, amidst the white crinkly paper laid a baby pink silk set of lingerie. It was simple, consisting of some short-like panties and a little bralette, no ruffles or decorations, but to Lucas it was perfect. He yelped when he felt arms snaking around his waist from behind, Ten’s spicy cinnamon scent flooding his senses. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful” Xuxi turned around in Ten’s arms, letting himself be held tightly by the alpha. He still couldn’t believe Ten had bought it for him. That he had gotten this from his alpha. “Is it really for me?”

“Of course it is! Look at me for a second, baby…I’m sorry for never getting you gifts. We thought you didn’t care too much for gifts and that you had no interest in lingerie…that was so stupid! We should have asked you…oh puppy, don’t cry!” Xuxi tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He really hated the way he got before his heats. Ten kept cooing at him as he used the sleeve of his shirt to dry the tears from Xuxi’s eyes.

“Try it on!” Yangyang broke the moment by yelling. Hendery pinched his side causing everyone, even Lucas, to laugh.

“You heard him! Everyone wants to see how pretty you look in it, puppy…”

“What if it doesn’t fit?”

“That’s very unlikely…I had your measurements when I bought it” Xuxi’s head snapped towards the other boys in the room who just shared a guilty smile between them. “And…” Ten placed his hand on Xuxi’s chest, getting his attention once again. “…in the unlikely event it doesn’t fit, I’ll just take you to the store to exchange it and we can look for your size”

Lucas muttered a tiny “okay” and started to take his clothes off under the watchful eyes of everyone in the room, his cheeks heating up when someone whistled. The sound of hands slapping against skin and the pained yelp that followed told him not only the culprit had been Yangyang but that either Dejun or Hendery (or both) had swatted at him. Even though it wasn’t the first time he had been naked in front of the others, this time he felt much more vulnerable and exposed. He finally started putting on the lingerie, first the bottoms and then the top, breathing out in relief when they seemed to fit perfectly, a little shudder running through his body at the cold feeling of the silk against his skin. He looked up nervously, trying to gage everyone’s reactions. He was surprised at the hungry look mirrored in their eyes, not just in Ten and Hendery but in the omegas too.

Ten took a step forward and held onto Xuxi’s hand before pulling him towards the mirror near the front door. He placed Lucas facing the mirror as he stayed behind him, his hands at first simply resting on Xuxi’s hips before moving up his abdomen.

“Look at yourself, puppy…how can you say you’re not pretty?” Ten was now on his tiptoes so he could rest his chin on Xuxi’s shoulder, his hands still keeping their bodies tightly together. “So. So. So. Pretty.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to his neck before letting go and going back to the living room. Lucas followed him, goosebumps on his skin where Ten had touched him, already missing the warmth of Ten’s body.

Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang looked at eachother, wordlessly deciding to leave the two alone. Ten whispered a “thank you” to them when they started to leave and then sat down on the sofa.

“Come here…sit on my lap.” Ten beckoned Lucas by patting his thighs.

“What? No! I’m not like the others, I’m too big…” Lucas took a step back, distancing himself from the sofa.

“I know I’m not big like other alphas but I can handle it…”

“That’s not what I meant! I’m the problem, not you!” Lucas got closer once again. He didn’t want to make Ten upset. He had never seen him as a lesser alpha because of his size and the last thing he wanted was to make Ten feel insecure.

“Puppy, be the good omega I know you are and come sit on alpha’s lap…” Lucas couldn’t fight against those words, not when they were being spoken firmly but oh so lovingly. He finally sat down, straddling Ten who wasted no time in pulling him closer. “Good puppy…” Ten’s hands were now resting on Xuxi’s ass, kneading it softly. He loved the cool feeling of the silk under his fingers, contrasting with Xuxi’s overheated skin against his lips.

“Alpha, please…”

Ten licked a stripe along the pack bite on Xuxi’s neck, causing him to unconsciously spread his legs and push his head back, bearing his neck in an act of submission. Ten groaned and bit into the soft skin, his hands holding tightly onto Xuxi’s waist. Lucas whimpered softly, pressing his hips down and feeling Ten’s hard cock trapped in his tight jeans. The strawberry scent was everywhere, completely overpowering any other scents in the room and Ten felt absolutely drunk on it.

“Are you getting wet, puppy? I can feel your slick soaking through my jeans…” Ten slid his hands inside Xuxi’s panties and when he removed them, his fingers were covered in slick. He took one of his fingers into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste exploding on his tongue. Maybe Xuxi’s heat was closer than both of them expected. “Open up, puppy” he said when he placed two slick soaked fingers on Xuxi’s lips. Ten waited for a second until Lucas obediently opened his lips, letting him slip his fingers into his mouth. Lucas moaned around the fingers in his mouth as he tasted himself. He felt some movement under him but kept his eyes closed as he sucked on Ten’s fingers just like the alpha wanted until he heard a shuttering sound. He opened his eyes to find Ten pointing a phone in his direction, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“Ten? Did you take a picture?” He said, letting Ten’s fingers slip out of his mouth.

“I did, puppy…you just looked so pretty sucking on my fingers! Do you want me to delete it?” He moved his fingers so he could cup Xuxi’s cheek, petting his cheekbone with his thumb. Lucas held onto Ten’s hand with both of his and nuzzled into it.

“No, no, it’s fine! Did-did I really look pretty?”

“You really have no idea how pretty of an omega you are, have you?” Ten put his phone down to go cup his other cheek. He pulled his face closer and left a small peck to his forehead, “Such innocent, big doe eyes…” another peck, this time to Xuxi’s lips “those full lips that look so pretty wrapped around an alpha cock and…” his hands slid down Xuxi’s neck and chest all the way to his hips and then went around to once again slide inside his panties. Xuxi’s breath hitched when he felt two of Ten’s fingers massaging his rim, his hole loosening up quickly to let him in “…your little hole, always so ready to take us, always so wet for us…” Lucas whined when Ten inserted two fingers at once, the slide easy thanks to all the slick coming out of him “…and yet, still so deliciously tight…you’re perfect, puppy”

Lucas snaked his arms around Ten’s waist and leaned down to rest his head on Ten’s shoulder, whines and whimpers falling from his lips as Ten’s fingers kept pulling in and out of him at a languid pace.

“Ten…alpha, no…” Lucas whined, his arms and legs tightening around Ten when he pulled his fingers completely out of him. Ten shushed him with kisses and placed his hands on Xuxi’s waist, gently scratching at the skin and successfully calming down the omega on his lap.

“Puppy, I just want to take my clothes off so I can make you feel good. Don’t you want my cock to spread you apart? To fill you up so good?” one of Ten’s hands slid down so he could grab onto Xuxi’s cock over the panties, smiling when he noticed the little wet stain of precum on the fabric. Lucas nodded as he mumbled something Ten couldn’t quite understand, his head still placed on Ten’s shoulder. “What is it, puppy? Speak louder so alpha can understand…”

“Want your knot, alpha…please, need it so bad” Lucas whispered right in Ten’s ear causing him to shudder visibly, his grip on Xuxi’s waist and cock tightening.

“Is that so, puppy? Do you want to feel my knot pushing against your walls as I fill you with my cum?” Ten could feel Xuxi’s cock twitch in his hand, the wet stain on the silk panties getting bigger.

“Y-yes alpha, please…please want to be spread so wide on your cock…and your cum, need it, please…” Lucas kept pleading, nuzzling Ten’s neck and inhaling his scent. It was intoxicating and it made it hard for Lucas to think. He felt hot and dazed and all he knew was that he wanted…no, he needed his alpha to fuck him, his cock so deep inside him pumping him full of cum. He wanted to feel his tummy bloating with all the cum inside and he wanted Ten to press down on his tummy while still inside him and he…

“My my…what a mind you have, puppy! Like this?” Ten placed a hand on his stomach and pressed down lightly and Lucas whimpered. He hadn’t realized he had been saying all those things out loud. “Whatever my little omega wants, my little omega gets…let alpha undress”

Lucas preened at being called a little omega, his chest feeling warm as hot slick gushed out of him at the praise. He reluctantly got out of Ten’s lap, immediately noticing his jeans around his mid thigh much darker than the rest, absolutely soaked in Xuxi’s slick. As Ten got up to take his clothes off, Lucas got back on the sofa, placing himself on all fours. He waited patiently as Ten quickly discarded his clothes.

“Fuck…can I take a few pictures to send to the pack? You look so good like this, puppy…”

Ten started to pet Xuxi’s lower back as he waited for him to reply. With his permission Ten pushed on Xuxi’s shoulder blades so his face and chest were completely against the sofa, only his ass in the air. Ten just stared for a few seconds, absolutely mesmerized by how beautiful his omega looked, before grabbing his phone and snapping a few pictures. Some of just Lucas, others where his hand could be seen grabbing at Xuxi’s ass or sliding inside his soaked panties. He loved the one where he had started to thumb at Xuxi’s rim and managed to take the picture right as he started to moan, his eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open. Pleased with the results, Ten sent the pictures to their groupchat, making a mental note to do a proper photoshoot with Lucas once they bought him more sets of lingerie.

“Look at all the replies, puppy…” Ten turned his screen to Lucas so he could see all the fast paced messages flooding the chat. Lucas smiled brightly and tried to hide his face between his hands. He knew he was good looking, he knew he was handsome…but he wasn’t used to having his pack call him pretty, or delicate, or soft or any other adjective usually associated with omegas.

Ten silenced the chat before putting the phone away, his attention back on Lucas, who had stopped hiding his face and was now staring at Ten with his pretty, big eyes. He could still see the blush tinging his cheeks, his skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

“So wet, puppy…look at the mess you made of your new panties…” Ten said, eyeing Xuxi’s ass. His initially baby pink panties were now mostly dark, slick dripping from the ends and running down Xuxi’s thighs.

“Sorry, alpha…puppy’s s-sorry…”

“Oh I’m not complaining!” Ten kneeled behind Lucas and grabbed onto his ass. “So…not…complaining…” he leaned down, mouthing at the slick soaked lingerie, his pupils dilating at how much stronger and sweeter the strawberry scent had gotten since he had arrived. “Want to show you off to other alphas…show them what a perfect little omega I have. To make them jealous they can’t touch you like I can, can’t feel you tremble underneath them like I can..that they can’t…taste you…”

Ten pulled the panties down to Xuxi’s thighs and spread his cheeks apart, his hole pink and glistening with all the slick pouring out. Lucas moaned when he felt the flat of Ten’s tongue licking up the slick covering his thighs.

“Alpha…” Lucas whined, slumping further into the couch all the while pushing his ass closer to Ten “Please…Ten, please…”

Ten started to leave little kisses all over Xuxi’s asscheeks and finished it off with a bite before, finally, pushing his face between his spread cheeks. He could feel Lucas shaking, his thighs trembling when he started to suck on his rim. Slick kept gushing out of him to the point where Ten’s face was soaked, slick sticking to his hair, dribbling down his chin, falling from his eyelashes. He groaned at the feeling of being surrounded by Xuxi’s increasingly sweeter scent. He continued to push his tongue in and out of his hole, one of his hands letting go of his cheek to slide all the way around his hip to Xuxi’s small, leaking cock.

“Alpha, alpha, touch me…” Xuxi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Ten started to jerk him off, his tiny cock fitting perfectly inside Ten’s fist. The mixture of Ten’s tongue fucking his hole with the delicious pressure of his hand around his cock was driving Lucas closer and closer to his orgasm.

“You’re close aren’t you, puppy? Don’t hold on…” Ten pulled away for a second before going back to sucking on the rim. Lucas came with a sob, his little cock spurting cum all over Ten’s hand and more slick falling from his ass directly onto Ten’s awaiting tongue.

Ten left a wet kiss to Xuxi’s ass before pulling the panties back up and kissing up along his spine all the way to his neck. Lucas had a pleased smile on his face as he turned his head to share a gentle kiss with Ten.

“Your face is all wet and dirty…” Lucas mumbled between kisses. Ten just laughed before brushing his cheek against Xuxi’s, covering him in his own slick.

“My fingers are dirty too…clean them for me?” Ten pushed his cum covered fingers into Xuxi’s mouth who started to suck on them right away, his tongue dancing around each finger as he looked up at Ten, his innocent gaze contrasting with his actions. “Perfect…such a perfect little omega! Turn around, puppy, your knees must be getting tired…” Ten said once he deemed his fingers clean enough.

Lucas lifted himself up from the sofa on shaky legs before lying back down on his back. Ten sat down and pulled Xuxi’s legs on his lap, petting them slowly, letting his blunt fingernails gently graze the skin as Lucas moaned softly. His attention was drawn to the way Xuxi’s tiny cock was already hard inside his panties even though he had just climaxed.

“I think we kickstarted your preheat, puppy. Your heat is probably a couple hours away” Ten maneuvered himself so he was now lying down, his front close to Xuxi’s side. “Oh what a shame, I guess we’ll have to spend the next days in bed…my cock deep inside you…”He started to suck a bruise onto Xuxi’s neck, right above his mating bite and placed one of his hands on his stomach before moving it down, his fingers gently grazing over the small bulge on his lingerie before he slipped it inside, holding onto his tiny cock and jerking him slowly, almost teasingly.

“Alpha…please fuck me, please…” Lucas whined, a string of moans falling from his lips when he felt Ten tightening his grip around the head of his cock, his mouth still working on covering Xuxi’s neck in hickeys. “Want to make you feel good too…”

“Aren’t you just such a sweet and considerate puppy? Well, like I’ve said before…what my little omega wants, my little omega gets…” Ten sat back up and helped Lucas sit up too. “Come here, puppy…” he patted his own thighs and, this time, Lucas straddled him immediately, without any complaints.

Ten whispered sweet praises in his ear before starting to kiss down his neck, all the way down to his chest. He lowered part of the bralette, revealing one of Xuxi’s perky, light brown nipples and took it in his mouth. He could feel a new wave of warm slick wetting his legs as Lucas started to grind against him, his neglected cock springing to attention and leaking precum all over Xuxi’s panties. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they ran over Xuxi’s body, grabbing at his waist, moving towards his hips before settling on his ass.

He lifted his head at the same time that Lucas leaned down, their lips mashing together in a brutal kiss, their teeth clashing together and their tongues intertwined. Lucas moaned into Ten’s mouth, letting the alpha take control of the kiss, the grip on his ass tightening , hopefully enough to leave hand shaped bruises behind. They pulled away from the kiss, both breathless and in a moment of boldness Lucas grabbed one of Ten’s hands and slipped it inside his panties.

Ten played with the rim, massaging it with a finger, barely letting it slip inside before he was pulling out again. He did this numerous times, every time pulling a new whimper from Xuxi’s throat and a new gush of slick from his cute hole.

“Stop teasing! Please, alpha…” Lucas whined, the frustration clear in his voice as he tried to chase after the fingers Ten was, once again, trying to remove from his ass.

“Okay, puppy…I’ll stop now! You just looked so cute and so pouty, I couldn’t resist…” this just caused Xuxi’s already pouty lips to turn even poutier as he leaned down to place his head on Ten’s shoulder. “Can you give alpha a kiss? Let me kiss that pout away, baby…” Lucas obliged (he was a very good omega after all), letting Ten kiss him, gently this time, their lips brushing together so softly it was almost ticklish.

He was so distracted by the sweet kiss that when Ten finally slipped two fingers inside him in one swift movement, he could only groan, his hands grabbing tightly onto Ten’s shoulders. They broke the kiss and Ten tentatively inserted a third finger, marveling at how easily Xuxi’s hole opened up, offering no resistance whatsoever. He looked into Xuxi’s face, searching for any sign of pain or discomfort but all he found was Lucas with his head thrown back, eyes shut and a pleased smile on his face. He scissored his fingers around for a bit, but it was obvious Lucas needed no preparation, the preheat causing him to produce more slick and his walls to easily accommodate any penetration.

“Are you ready, puppy? Want alpha’s cock?” Lucas nodded enthusiastically as Ten removed his fingers from his ass, using Xuxi’s slick to coat his own cock, which grew impossibly harder and leaked some more precum. He pushed Xuxi’s panties to the side and lined himself with his hole before Lucas started to sink down on Ten’s cock, breathless moans escaping his lips.

Once Lucas was fully seated on Ten’s cock, he started moving around, circling his hips, moaning both at the feeling of being so full and at the delicious friction of his silk panties against his little cock.

Ten placed his hands on Xuxi’s hips, helping him pull himself up and then sink back down. Lucas threw his hands around Ten’s neck, pulling him into a kiss as he kept on fucking himself on Ten’s big cock. Their pace started to increase and they soon worked out a fast rhythm, their lips close together but their kiss long forgotten as their breaths mixed with each breathless exhale.

“I’m so close, alpha…can I cum? Please, f-fuck Ten…alpha”

“Go ahead, puppy, cum on alpha’s cock…let everyone know who is making you feel this good…” Lucas cried out when Ten’s hand slid inside his panties to play with his cock and he came in a second with Ten’s name on his lips. Ten kept on praising him through his orgasm, his thrusts faltering but not stopping. “You’re so tight, puppy…get on your hands and knees for me…”

Lucas whined when Ten pulled him off of his cock, shuddering at the waterfall of slick that gushed out of him, but he did as he was told. Ten kneeled behind him and the view almost convinced him to eat him out again before the tingling sensation at the base of his cock brought him out of his thoughts. He pulled Xuxi’s panties to the side one more time and spread his cheeks before pushing into him again. Lucas sobbed, part from overstimulation, part from simple pleasure as Ten managed to hit his prostate from this new position.

Ten knew he wasn’t going to last long. Not when Lucas purposely clamped down on his cock so tightly. Not when the view of his cock going in and out of his loose hole, framed by the pushed aside silk panties was so sinful. And definitely not when Xuxi’s usual strawberry scent had now that unmistakably sweet heat undertone. He tried to thrust into Xuxi’s awaiting heat for as long as he could but, when his knot started to form, he was afraid to hurt him so he just pushed deep inside Lucas one last time and stayed there. He started to circle his hips, trying to get some friction but it was the sight of Xuxi’s fucked out gaze as sobs of “so full” fell from his lips that pushed Ten over the edge, his knot popping completely as he emptied himself inside his omega. The feeling of Ten’s warm cum shooting against his walls paired with his knot pressing into his prostate caused Lucas to cum once again, much stronger this time. He kept on trembling as his little cock spurted out cum for what seemed like minutes.

“Good job, puppy…you did so good for alpha. So, so good!” Ten covered Xuxi’s body with his own, leaving small kisses wherever he could reach, helping Lucas come down from his high.

The room was silent except for their laboured breathing until the front door open and closed. Seconds later Kun and Sicheng appeared in the living room, hands full of bags, taking in the situation. Sicheng was the first to approach them, squatting down next to Lucas to move the sweaty hair from his forehead and leave a kiss there, causing Lucas to let out a little contented noise. Ten took advantage of the increased manpower to move himself and Lucas around so they were both laying down on their sides, Ten’s knot still locking them together.

“We could smell him from the elevator…no wonder you guys triggered Dejun’s and Yangyang’s heats…” Kun yelled from the hallway as he came back from putting the bags in Xuxi’s room.

“We did what??” Ten asked incredulously. He never got an answer as Hendery stormed into the room.

“I have two very needy, very whiny omegas on my hands right now and only one dick! I need backup!” Kun and Sicheng let themselves be pulled by Hendery into Xiaojun’s room as Ten smiled and circled his arms around Xuxi’s waist, pulling him into a backhug. Lucas whimpered when Ten’s knot pressed into his prostate again and Ten simply left an apologetic kiss to the back of his neck, causing his satisfied smile to grow bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this felt like a fever dream  
> proofreading who? never met her  
> please join the omega!xuxi agenda
> 
> find me on tumblr, twitter or cc with the same name!


End file.
